Conventionally, there has been known an edge extracting device that applies smoothing processing to an image represented by image data using a Gaussian filter. The edge extracting device calculates edge strengths of the image that has been subjected to the smoothing processing using a differentiation filter to thereby generate an edge strength image. The edge extracting device then applies threshold processing to the edge strength image to thereby extract edges in the image.